Pas à pas
by Nelja
Summary: La descente aux enfers de Peeta, quand il est prisonnier du Capitole pendant le tome 3. Rating pour torture et lavage de cerveau. Mini-fic d'horreur écrite pour Halloween.


_Tout appartient à Suzanne Collins. Spoilers sur le tome 3, "Mockingjay"._

_Ecrit pour un mème de mini-histoires d'horreur pour Halloween, sur les thèmes Contrôle mental, Personnage brisé, et Ambiguité sur le réel et l'imaginaire.  
_

* * *

__Le sang de Peeta le brûle, la peur fait éruption dans son cerveau, alors que le venin de guêpe tueuse envahit peu à peu la moindre de ses veinules. Dans l'abri noir de ses paupière comme dans les murs vides de sa chambre-cellule, il ne voit que sa mère qui le frappe et ses amis qui meurent, alors il se tourne vers l'écran. Comme une image filmée peut facilement devenir le monde entier, quand on n'a rien d'autre vers quoi se tourner ! Le Capitole sait bien cela.

Celle-ci est une rediffusion de leurs premiers Hunger Games, quand Katniss a fait tomber sur eux un nid de guêpes tueuses - elle voulait les tuer - et le corps déformé de Glimmer, et cela fait mal, tellement mal ! Il lui faut un instant pour se rappeler, pour que la cohérence de sa mémoire brise le lien entre les images violentes des videos, de ses souvenirs, et de ses visions, que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes guêpes.

Mais cela aurait pu être les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? Elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait lui faire subir cela, et... comment peut-il être sûr qu'elle ne le fera pas à nouveau, si un jour ils se retrouvent ? Et déjà ses peurs ont pris vie, en hallucinations très détaillées, et c'est sur cette image qu'il reste toute la nuit, probablement parce que son esprit ne peut rien imaginer de pire.

* * *

Peeta se rappelle qu'il aimait Katniss plus que tout au monde. Il se rappelle qu'elle l'a protégé. Il se rappelle qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, pourtant. Elle le lui a dit. Elle a fait semblant. Il croit qu'elle lui a dit. Il a parfois du mal à distinguer ce qu'elle lui a dit de tous ses cauchemars où elle rit en lui disant qu'elle le hait.

Mais elle m'a sauvé ! Tout cela ne peut pas être vrai, alors ! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pris soin de moi ?

Il est prévenant, l'homme qui lui répond. Il n'a jamais rien dit avant que Peeta ne commence à poser des questions, et bien sûr, il ne parle à personne, juste au monde, juste à lui-même. Pour déclencher une révolte, bien sûr !

Et on montre à Peeta les dernières informations, une video des districts en train de brûler à cause de la rebellion, ou peut-être est-ce encore les hallucinations, il ne sait plus.

Quand il se pose la question, gémissant encore sous les tortures du venin (il fait tellement partie de sa vie, il ne se rappelle plus quand cela a commencé, mais cela avait certainement un rapport avec Katniss), on lui montre, avec une expression compassée, les images du douzième district détruit, et même les photos des corps de ses parents - ce sont des vraies, il ne peut pas douter. Ceux qui le gardent ici, médecins, gardiens, Peeta ne sait plus bien ce qu'ils font, sont prêts à lui donner toutes les réponses qu'il faudra.

* * *

Peeta se rappelle très bien qu'il a aimé Katniss, bien sûr, même si maintenant elle n'éveille plus en lui que de l'effroi, et même un peu d'horreur (tout ce sang ! toute cette douleur ! partout autour d'elle, jamais sur elle, pas qu'il puisse se rappeler, ou alors pas longtemps). Et cette idée est horrible en soi, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il a fait des choses horribles pour elle, parce qu'il se demande comment il a pu être aussi crédule, aussi faible, qu'est-ce que cela dit sur lui.

Et aussi parce que même maintenant que son amour est mort, il n'arrive plus à le remplacer par autre chose.

Là non plus, personne ne lui propose rien, ne lui dit rien à ce sujet. Pas avant que dans une crise de délire (pourquoi lui plante-t-elle cette aiguille dans la jambe, pourquoi cela fait-il mal, que va-t-il lui arriver, elle n'est pas là mais qu'est-ce que cela change ?) il pose les questions à haute voix, en pleurant.

Katniss est une mutation, lui répond-on, d'un ton doux, apaisant. Il ne pouvait pas résister à son charisme, à son pouvoir de séduction, si elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Personne ne le pouvait.

Oh, comme cela explique tout, comme cela est réconfortant.

On ne lui dit rien sur l'autre question - comment peut-il reconstruire quelque chose sur les ruines de sa vie passée à aimer Katniss, ce monstre ? S'il est toujours incapable de penser à qui ce soit d'autre, si elle l'a rendu incapable d'aimer personne ?

On ne répond pas à cette question, mais à partir de ce jour on lui permet de s'entrainer avec un couteau, et il se dit, bien sûr, comme je suis stupide, il ne me reste que cela, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé tout seul ?


End file.
